The invention relates in general to manufacturing of a measuring probe suitable for application in highly corrosive environments, such as for example a suction channel or in the muffler of a motor vehicle. The measuring probe is of the type having a rigid support, a system of measuring layers arranged on the support for measuring gas and/or temperature of a streaming fluid, and a protective foil enclosing the layer system to protect the same against aggressive environment.
According to a known method for manufacturing probes of this type, it has already been devised in the German publication DE-OS No. 2,919,433 to enclose the layer system between two like plastic foils which are subsequently welded together. The resulting measuring probe is, however, not self-supporting and needs a mounting frame for support and fastening. In addition, a foil-like substrate of the sensing layers is mechanically loadable to a limited extent only and therefore is not applicable for higher mechanical loads.